danisnotonfirefandomcom-20200213-history
Phil Lester
Phil Lester, also known by his YouTube persona, AmazingPhil, is a British vlogger and radio personality. He used to host a radio show on BBC Radio 1 with Dan Howell, his best friend and flatmate who frequently appears in videos with him on all of their YouTube channels. Lester reached 1 million YouTube subscribers on 6 July 2013. He now has over 4 million subscribers. Biography Lester currently lives with his best friend and fellow video blogger Dan Howell in London. He did a degree in English Language and Linguistics and then a post graduate in the Department of Theatre, Film and Television and got a Master of Arts in Video Postproduction with Specialisation in Visual Effects at the University of York. Career YouTube At age 19, Lester posted his first YouTube vlog. Since then he has posted over 150 videos on his channel and now has more than 4.2 million subscribers with over 90 million video views. He is part of the Fantastic Foursome, a group of British YouTubers consisting of himself, Chris Kendall (crabstickz), Dan Howell (danisnotonfire) and PJ Liguori (KickthePj). Lester's videos regularly feature a cuddle lion toy called Lion, usually in the background, which speaks to the audience through annotations. Lester's fanbase refer to themselves as Philies Lester and Howell have created a collaborative YouTube channel, through My Damn Channel, called The Super Amazing Project, where they investigate paranormal events. Segments include "In the News This Week" and "Viewers Spooky Happenings" where viewers send in "scary" items for the vloggers to react to. The segment also has a mascot "Spooky" the light-up ghost, featured in several episodes. Most episodes include "Twitter Question" in which Lester and Howell's Twitter followers answer a weekly question, hoping to appear in the show. As of December 2013, The Super Amazing Project has over 470,000 subscribers. In December 2012, the YouTube show finished its third season of 12 episodes. It is currently on hiatus, with some elements incorporated into their BBC radio show. Lester also appeared alongside Howell in Benjamin Cook's twelve part web series Becoming YouTube, being interviewed on the various topics Cook covered. He is also confirmed to be in the second series. Lester collaborated with YouTubers CharlieSkies and SarahGrace in early 2009 on a channel called pabloislove, but the collaboration ended after only a short time and now appears on YouTube under the name 'It Was Fun While it Lasted'. He and Dan have a shared youtube channel called DanAndPhilGAMES which was started on September 12, 2014. There they play video games or do challenges together. The channel now has over 3.1 million subscribers. Radio 1 The BBC announced that starting in January 2013, Lester and Howell would present the Sunday night entertainment show for BBC Radio 1. Both had occasionally worked with the station before, making videos for the station's YouTube channel and two Christmas broadcasts. The show is an interactive, audio-visual segment involving music videos made by viewers, challenges performed on air by Howell and Lester, which are voted on in an online poll on Facebook, and song requests from listeners. The entire show is streamed in video, live on the BBC Radio 1 website. In 2013, Howell and Lester were voted UK’s favourite Radio Presenters and winners of the Sony Golden Headphones Award, presented by the Sony Radio Academy Awards, for Dan and Phil on BBC Radio 1. Media Lester has appeared on television programmes including being on The Weakest Link. He played the role of Tim in the film Faintheart. Lester was interviewed with other internet entertainers on Channel 4 News in October 2012 about the increased popularity of YouTube and video blogging as a profession. Dan Howell Lester and Howell met online around 2009 and became friends ever since. They met in real life on October 19 2009 in the city of Manchester, and moved in together in August 2011. They have been roommates ever since. They moved to London on July 2012 to a bigger appartment and lived there until they announced on April 25 2017 that they were finally moving again. Interactive introverts In 2018 Lester along with Howell embarked on a 5 month worldwide interactive stage show named "interactive introverts", the pair went through a series of potential names before reaching interactive introverts including "lads on tour" . The aim of the show was "giving the people what they want" with each show being different and totally interactive. In October they arrived home from tour and began editing the recording of the show for their DVD which included the show, a directors commentary, a "deleted scene" and a interactive simulation game. A viewing party was held for interactive introverts on 19th of January 2019 at 8pm British Standard time where both Lester and Howell along with their fans live tweeted the experience of watching the show at the same time.